Maurice LaMarche
Maurice LaMarche (born on March 30, 1958) is an Emmy Award winning Canadian voice actor and former stand up comedian. TV Shows and Films *Inspector Gadget - Chief Quimby *The Real Ghostbusters - Egon Spengler *The Transformers - Six-Gun *Dennis the Menace - George Wilson, Henry Mitchell *Popples - Puzzle *The Fact of Life - Rod Sperling *Popeye and Son - Popeye *Beany and Cecil - Dishonest John *G.I. Joe - Copperhead, Low-Light Spirit Serpentor, Destro Heavy, Duty Big Ben Red Star *Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Verminous Skumm *Tiny Toon Adventures - Dizzy Devil, Orsen Whales, Yosemite Sam *TaleSpin - General Patton *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes - Zoltan, Ketchuck, Tomato Guy *Taz-Mania - Hugh Tasmanian Devil, Daffy Duck *Felix the Cat: The Movie - The Grandfather *Cool World - Interrogator #2, Mash, drunken bar patron, Dr. Vincent "Vegas Vinnie" Whiskers *Animaniacs - Spartacus Bob Hope Brain, Squit Wakko (burping only) *Bonkers - Mr. Blacke, March Hare Smarts, Tuttle Turtle *The Tick Human Ton & Handy - Pigleg, Mr. Smartypants *The Critic - Jeremy Hawke, Orson Welles *Ed Wood - Orson Welles *Duckman - Merv Griffin *Freakazoid - Longhorn, Dan, Captain "K" *Napoleon - Snake and frill-Necked Lizard *The Sylvester and Tweedy Mysteries - Yosemite Sam *Gadget Boy and Heather - Boris, Mulch and Humus, Myron Dabble, Chief Strombolli, G9 *Pinky and the Brain - The Brain *Space Jam - Pepe Le Pew *Dexter's Laboratory - Simion *Rocko's Modern Life - Conglomo Lizard *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 - Lost & Found Officer *Hey Arnold! - Big Bob Pataki, Occasional Characters *Space Goofs - Etno *Extreme Ghostbusters - Egon Spengler *Histeria! - Abraham Lincoln *Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets - Inspector Gadget, Chief Quimby *Mickey Mouse Works Mortimer Mouse, Professor Ratigan *Wakko's Wish - Brain, Squit *The Chimp Channel - Harry Waller, Bernard the Sarcastic Cockatoo *Dibert - The World's Smartest Garbageman *Queer Duck - Oscar Wildcat, Mr. Duckstein, Other Characters *Sonic Underground - Uncle Chuck, Sleet *SWATbots - Athair (Great Grandfather of Knuckles) *Futurama - Kit Kroker, Morbo Calculon, Lrrr Horrible Gelatinous, Blob Walt Hedonism, Bot DonBot, Additional characters *Alvin and the chipmunks meet the Wolfman - Mr. Lawrence Talbot *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln - John Wilkes Booth *Baby Felix & Friends - Master Cylinder *Disney's House of House - Mortimer Mouse, Professor Ratigan *Gadget and The Gadgetinis - Lietuenant Inspector Gadget/Digit and Fidgit *The Oblongs - Tommy Vinegar *Teamo Supereme - Baron Blitz *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge - Lietuenant Inspector Gadget (Impersonating Don Adams) *Hey Arnold! The Movie - Big Bob Pataki, Head of Security *Tom and Jerry the Magic Ring - Spike and Alley Cat *Codename Kids Next Door - Father *Balto II: Wolf Quest - Balto *101 Dalmatians II Patches London Adventure - Horace *K10C Kids' Ten Commandments - Omri and Amos *Team America World Police - Alec Baldwin *Balto III: Wings of Change - Balto/Moorse 1 and Morse 2 *Felix the Cat Saves Christmas - Rock Bottom *Mickey, Donald and Goofy : The Three Muskerteers - One of the Beagle Boys *Duck Dodgers - K'chutha Sa'am *Xiaolin Showdown - Master Fung (Only in season 2 and 3) *Tripping the Rift - Gus *My Gym Parner's a Monkey - Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog, Mr. Mandrill, Mr. Hornbill, Mr. Blowhorn *Catscratch - Hovis *Firehouse Tales - Chief *Krypto the Superdog - Mechanikat *Pom-Poko - Narrator *Tak and the Power of Juju - Chief *Bah' Humduck a Looney Tune Christmas - Yosemite Sam *Shuriken School - Mr. No, Naginata, Kubo Utamaro, Zumichito *Daisuke - Togakame *Tekkonkinkreet - Fujimura *Operation :Zero - Father *Casper's Scare School Pirate *Thurdigree - Burns *Barnyard - Igg the Cow *Queer Duck the Movie - Oscar Wildcat *The Simpsons Tree House of Horror XVIl - Orson Welles *Futurama Bender's Big Score - Kif Kroker , Morbo *Caclulon Lrrr - Additional characters *Radom Cartoons - Klemp, Birdsdorf, Pickle Cop, Dog Catcher, Elecaptain Sam, Bjorn, Working Troll #1 *The Jewish Nudist Buddhist - God *Dead Space Downfall - White Bavaro *Trippin the Rift The Movie - Gus *Futurama the Beast with a Billion Backs - Kif Kroker, Various Characters *Futurama Into the Wild Green Yonder - Kif Kroker, The Donbot, Clamps, Calculon, Morbo, Lrrr, Various characters *Bob and Doug - Various characters *Futurama - Kif Kroker, Morbo, Calculon, Lrrr, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Walt, Hedonism Bot *DonBot - Additional characters *Pound Puppies - Jean Luc Glaciaire *The Looney Tune Show - Yosemite Sam *Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated - Vincent Van Ghoul *Adventure Time - Grand Master Wizard *Pound Puppies - Agent Francois *The Penguins of Madagascar - Various characters *Lego Hero Factory - Splitface *Have A Laugh! - Mortimer Mouse *Robot and Monster - Gart *Wreck It Ralph - Root Beer Tapper *Robot Chicken - Brain, Ricky Recycle Bin Video Games *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal – Foghorn Leghorn & Yosemite Sam *Disney Golf – Mortimer Mouse *Taz Wanted – Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Space Race – Yosemite Sam *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters - Yosemite Sam *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance – Medium Beagle Boy *Toucan Sam and Willy Wonka (both in Horton Hatches the Egg) in Storybook Weaver *Toucan Sam and Willy Wonka (both in Horton Hatches the egg inStorybook Weaver Deluxe *Several characters in Lucasarts' Full Throttl *Yoshimo and Renal Bloodscalp in the award-winning RPG, Baldur's Gate ll Shadows of Amn *Jack O' Lantern in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Vekk in guild wars eye of the North *The Brain in Animanics The Great Edgar Hunt *Doctor Nitrus Brio in Crash Mind over Mutant & Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy *Mortimer Mouse in Disney Golf *Toadman in Battle Beast *Stinky the Skunk in the great math Math/Reading Adventure *Narrator in the commercial for the video game Nightmare Creatures *William Shakespeare in The Simpsons Game *Batman Arkham City - Mr.Freeze, Calendar Man Quotes Trivia *His star sign is ???. *His Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dog. Gallery Category:VOICE ARTISTS